


Where you go I'll go too

by SparkyCasper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative World, Depression, Dreams, Falling In Love, Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Mental Health Issues, Older Characters, Suicidal Thoughts, early-20s characters, friendships, parents death, post university, tragic past, volleyball players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyCasper/pseuds/SparkyCasper
Summary: Bokuto has been having dreams about a man he’s never met, so when he sees him across the station, he can’t help himself from chasing after him. When their lives start to intertwin they discover they may have been in each other’s past after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Bokuto/Akaashi fic!  
> I love this couple and am excited to continue this story!  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> There will of course be some O.C-ness and this is set in a world out of the manga so not all characters will know each other etc. There will some themes that some people may find hard to read (mentioned in tags) so warning for them.  
> Also - although there won't be any mature writing there will be mentions of mature themes! 
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!

Sweat covered Bokuto’s body when he shot up in bed, panting hard. He blinked a few times, adjusting his sleepy eyes to the darkness and gave a quick glance over to his alarm clock. _4.56am._ He sighed, swinging his legs out of his bed and jumping on the floor. He felt gross, forehead dripping wet and his body felt clammy. No matter how tired he was, there was no way he would be able to sleep like this. So, he left his room and made his way down the corridor to the kitchen first, to grab some water. Stifling a yawn, Bokuto paused when he heard the familiar hum of the tv still on. Had Kuroo left it running or…

“You’re still awake?” Bokuto gasped, flinging the living room door open and seeing his friend lying lazily on the sofa, game control in his hand, thumbs working tirelessly across them.

“Yo,” Kuroo replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“Dude, do you know what time it is?” Bokuto asked, coming further into the room, slumping against a wall opposite his friend.

“Dunno, like 2?” Kuroo asked, still focused on the tv.

“More like 5,” Bokuto grumbled. “We have a 9am start dude, you’re gonna be exhausted.”

Kuroo sighed, pausing his game and lowering the control. He looked at Bokuto for the first time, eyes examining him quickly. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Bokuto shook his head, “No, no, don’t change the subject.”

“Nightmare again?” Kuroo placed the controller down and got off the sofa. Bokuto nodded, moving off the wall and wandering to the kitchen, hearing Kuroo follow behind him.

“Want water?” He asked over his shoulder and Kuroo nodded gratefully.

“How long has this been going on for Bok? 6 months?”

“7, I think.” Bokuto slid a glass across the kitchen counter and they stood for a moment opposite each other, sipping on their drinks.

“Was that guy in it again?” Kuroo eyed Bokuto over his glass and the latter nodded sheepishly.

Over that past 7 months, Bokuto had had recurring dreams of a man, a man he’d never even met before. Or, he couldn’t remember if he had, but it was definitely the same man in every dream. He would be reaching out for Bokuto, begging him for help, asking to be saved. And no matter what Bokuto did, no matter how fast he ran, he could never reach the man in time. He always died, in Bokuto’s arms. It was terrifying and ever since it had been happening Bokuto would wake with a start, covered in sweat and shaking.

“Do you think I should see someone about it?” Bokuto asked, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. He’d been contemplating it for a while but was really nervous at the idea. He didn’t know what it may uncover from his past and that wasn’t really something he was keen to think about.

“Only if you think it would help. I don’t know enough about these kind of things to recommend anything, but I will support you.” Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, throwing him a beaming smile.

“Thanks dude, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Kuroo lifted his glass and necked the dregs. “I’m hitting the sack.”

“But, we have to leave in three and a half hours for training?” Bokuto started, catching the glass Kuroo slide across the counter, back towards him.

“Yeah, I’ll have a little nap and be right as rain by then. Wake me up at 8.” He gave Bokuto a lazy wave and retreated to his room, leaving the kitchen and Bokuto staring after him.

The pair had been living together since their second year of University, which was three years ago now. During their final year they had been scouted by a local professional Volleyball team and both had taken to turning pro. It was like a joint dream and Bokuto was of course thrilled about it, except for the fact he could never quite handle how lazy and carefree his friend seemed to be. Bokuto himself was one for enthusiasm and dedication and although he would never say Kuroo lacked any of those things, he would say he approached them in much more of a relaxed way.

Bokuto left the kitchen, headed back into the living room to clean up behind Kuroo, before he headed to the bathroom and jumped in the shower to get himself sweat free. By the time he was back in his room is was 5.35am, so he decided to forget about sleep and start the day.

As promised, at 8 o’clock, Bokuto banged on Kuroo’s door, waking the boy up with loud cheers, which was only met with a dull grunt in return. It took ten minutes for Kuroo to actually get out of bed and by the time he was ready it was already gone 8.30 and they had to rush out of the door. Thankfully, they made it to the training centre just in time to change and get on the court for 9am.

“Running a little late this morning?” Oikawa cooed at them as they took to running laps of the court with him in warm up.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo purred, taking off quicker than Oikawa, which only annoyed the latter and made him pick up pace to match his speed.

“Wait for me,” Bokuto called, also speeding up to not be left behind.

“Don’t exert all your energy during warm up,” Ushijima called after the three of them, taking his time at the back of the group. None of them replied to him but continued to run until they made themselves breathless and were scolded by their coach.

...

At the end of the day, the group left the centre together.

“We are going to watch over some of Panasonic Panthers last games, in preparation for the weekend, if you want to come over Oikawa?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, we thought we could get super prepared so we can crush them.” Bokuto cheered, fist pumping the air.

“Well, as fun as I’m sure that is,” Oikawa smirked “Iwaizumi is over tonight so…” Kuroo and Bokuto caught each others gaze before letting out an _ooohhh._

“Things going well with your new guy then?” Bokuto asked, moving to dangle his arm over Oikawa’s neck.

“Get off me,” Oikawa protested, trying to fight Bokuto off, only to be latched onto by Kuroo on the opposite side.

“Does that mean we get to meet him soon?” Kuroo asked, nuzzling his head into Oikawa’s shoulder.

“You two are so annoying,” Oikawa shouted and both Bokuto and Kuroo roared with laughter, letting Oikawa go. They both regained their composure, and the three continued to walk. “If you must know, it is going very well. He is hoping to come watch us this weekend, so you can meet him then.” Bokuto noticed there was a small blush on Oikawa’s cheeks, and he resisted the urge to tease him. Clearly his friend liked this one. In the 5 years he’d known Oikawa, Bokuto had never know him to be shy or bashful over a guy.

“Can’t wait,” Kuroo smiled, clearly picking up on the same things Bokuto had.

The boys parted ways at the stations, Kuroo and Bokuto heading downtown towards their apartment and Oikawa north towards his. The trains were busy, as usual at rush hour, and both Bokuto and Kuroo stood in the aisle of a jammed compartment, their bags constantly nudging into people around them.

Their stop was 8 down the line so they waited, in silence, trying to survive being packed in, like fish.

Bokuto looked around the carriage. People in suits, businessmen and women mostly, were dotted around with the occasional tourist. He enjoyed looking at the people as they rode the train, making up stories for where they might be going or have come from. A woman stood at the opposite end of the carriage, compact mirror in hand and looking over her appearance. She was going on a date, Bokuto decided, or off to meet someone she was interested in. The way she looked over herself gave the impression of nerves, so if it was a date it was a first date.

“Good luck,” Bokuto whispered, earning him a confused glance from Kuroo, which he quickly shook off. He continued to watch her. They stopped and she moved to get out. Bokuto couldn’t help but smile after her, hoping she found love.

Bokuto kept his eyes on the far door where she’d left and just as they were about to shut a man jumped on. He almost got caught in them, squeezing through, which earnt himself a few disgruntled looks. Bokuto too was staring at him, but for a completely different reason. 

“Kuroo,” he muttered, nudging his friend. He felt a weight in his stomach and for the first time in years he felt the train carriage was too small and he needed to get out.

“Dude, what’s up?” Kuroo asked, genuine concern etched into his words.

“That man,” Bokuto replied, trying to subtly point in the direction the newcomer was standing. Kuroo whipped his eyes in the direction, nodded an acknowledgment.

“What about him, you know him?” Kuroo lent over and squeezed Bokuto’s arm encouragingly.

“That’s him.” Bokuto looked over the man’s face. He was about the same height as Bokuto, with dark short wavy hair. He had a blank, unreadable expression on his face and Bokuto had seen that face over and over again for months.

“That’s who?” Kuroo asked, looking back at the man.

“The guy I’ve been dreaming about.”

It was him, the man that had repeatedly died in Bokuto’s dreams for months on end. How was he here, in real life? In flesh and bones, like a person that existed. Bokuto had never seen the man before his dreams and had assumed he’d made him up. But here he was.

“How is that possible?” Kuroo asked, voice as surprised at Bokuto’s.

“I have no idea, but its 100% him – he looks exactly how I’ve pictured in my head, even down to his expression.”

The train pulled into the next station and Bokuto watched, in horror, as the man moved out of the carriage and onto the platform. Bokuto didn’t take a second to consider what to do before quickly moving through people towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kuroo called, trying to shuffle behind him friend, but being captured in the new influx of passengers.

“I’ll meet you at home, I need to see something,” Bokuto called back, reaching the door and jumping onto the platform just in time before the doors slid closed. He offered Kuroo a quick glance and wave before the train was whooshing off and he turned his attention to the platform. Thankfully, being over 6ft, Bokuto had a good view over most people’s head. He was easily able to notice someone tall. There. Bokuto spotted him, at least 20 people away and heading for the exit. Bokuto had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he couldn’t let this man disappear. He needed to see if he was absolutely insane or if this was indeed the guy from his dreams.

As quickly and politely as he could, Bokuto began to weave past people, apologising when he knocked into them. The man was quick, taking the step ahead 2 at a time. By the time Bokuto reached the bottom his back had already disappeared.

Bokuto bounded up the steps, his bag whacking his back with every jump he made. He reached the top in quick time and raced to the station exit. It wasn’t until he was out into the late afternoon air that he saw the man again, across the road now. He was walking swiftly, headphones over his head and face down turned. Bokuto gave the road a quick glance, checking it was clear, before he darted across it not waiting for the signal to turn green. His body was moving faster then his head and before he knew what he was doing he reached out an arm and placed it on the man’s shoulder, pulling him to a stop. The man in question whipped his head around quickly, reaching up to knock his headphones from his ears.

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, nudging Bokuto’s hand off of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I tried to call,” Bokuto lied, wracking his now caught up brain to try and explain why he had chased a man he didn’t know and had grabbed him in the street.

“Okay?” The man prompted, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto who was panting and red faced. Bokuto himself was trying not to stare at the intimate details of the others face. The sharp eyes or structured jaw that was the exact copy of his dream man.

“Erm, you dropped this,” Bokuto muttered, bending down to pick up anything he could find from the floor, because surely that was a good reason to quite literally chase someone. There was nothing on the floor except a leaf, which he picked up and sheepishly offered it to the man.

“That’s not mine,” the man said, an expression on his face that looked as if he was questioning Bokuto’s sanity.

“Of course,” Bokuto was super aware he was bright red and was trying to hand over a leaf so an absolute stranger. “That was a pretty lame attempt to get your attention.” He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

“Why were you trying to get my attention?”

Bokuto gulped, wondering how honest he should be right now. He had never approached a stranger before, except this man didn’t seem like a stranger, Bokuto knew him. _Half-truths, let’s keep with half-truths_.

“Do we know each other? You seem really familiar?” He went with that and watched as the other mans face seemed to relax a little, eyebrows unfurrowing and he shifted his bag from shoulder to shoulder.

“Oh, I don’t think so. What’s your name?”

“Bokuto Kotaro” Bokuto replied, beaming suddenly. “What’s yours?”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He replied. The name didn’t ring a bell, which was disappointing. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I recognise you.”

Bokuto’s heart sunk, but he nodded. Surely, he was going crazy and would definitely need to see someone about this. He flicked his eyes back up to Akaashi’s face, about to apologise and say he’d made a mistake, when his eye caught a keyring hanging from the strap of his bag. It was a bright orange charm, a volleyball with the words FC Tokyo across it. Bokuto’s team.

“You’re a FC Tokyo fan?” He asked, pointing at the bag. Akaashi looked down at the charm before glancing back at Bokuto.

“Erm, yeah. Are you?”

“Well, kinda,” Bokuto blushed again, suddenly annoyed he’d brought it up as now he would just look big headed admitting he played for them. “I’m actually a trainee there.”

“No way!” Bokuto was taken aback by the sudden joy in Akaashi’s voice as the other man dropped all his previous composure and looked like he’d just been star struck. This only made Bokuto blush more.

“Yeah, I have my debut match this weekend. It is only a friendly, but still, its exciting.”

“That’s _so_ exciting.” Akaashi reached his hands forward and grabbed Bokuto’s in his, holding them tightly and looking at him with a childlike wonder. “You will be fantastic.”

Bokuto’s heart jumped several beats and he forced his eyes away from Akaashi as to not completely explode.

“Thanks, you should come along to watch, if your free.”

Akaashi dropped Bokuto’s hands, his face lighting up in clear realisation of what he had been doing. He let out an awkward cough, looking away from the other man and trying to regain his composure. “I might be free.” He muttered, although Bokuto wasn’t sure he sounded too convinced.

“Okay, well,” Bokuto started, taking a deep breath and deciding to just go for it. How often was it you meet someone you’d been dreaming about for months; he didn’t want to lose him now. “If it’s not too forward, maybe I could have your number and then send you the details about the game?”

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, eyes studying him. It made the grey-haired man slightly uncomfortable as he found the others eyes completely unreadable, but he held his gaze. He needed to get his number; this could not be the only time they ever saw each other.

“Okay,” Akaashi finally muttered, placing his hand in his pocket and grabbing his phone. “Put your number in here and send yourself a text,” he said handing his phone over to Bokuto. Bokuto nodded, taking the phone and thumbling with the buttons, his hands shaking with nerves and excitement. He typed in his number and saved it under his name plus a cute owl emoji, before sending himself a small _hello_ text.

“It would be cool if you’re free, I’ll text you.” He grinned again, wide and bright. There was excitement bubbling within him and he hoped that Akaashi would be able to come, nothing if not an excuse to see him again and maybe try and figure out just why he had been dreaming about him.

“Okay, nice to meet you,” Akaashi muttered, waving his hand before quickly turning away from Bokuto and placing his headphones back on his head. Bokuto watched him walk away. His head felt light and he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened to him. How had he met him, the guy he dreamt of repeatedly who he now knew was Akaashi Keiji. It seemed unbelievable and exciting.

...

When Bokuto got back to his apartment and was in the front door, Kuroo almost jumped on him.

“What the hell happened?” He shouted, pinning Bokuto against the wall and giving him an accusing glare.

“Erm, I got his number?” Bokuto replied, offering it as a question. He chuckled lightly at Kuroo’s bemused expression and brushed his friend off him, pushing past. After kicking his shoes off, he took to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. Kuroo trailed behind him, like a shadow, not taking his eyes off of his friend’s face.

“Is that all your going to say? You got his number?” He asked while Bokuto had a mouth full of juice.

“Well, I don’t know what else to say. I don’t think we know each other although I’m still sure we must have met, but he doesn’t seem to think so either. He’s into volleyball though and might come watch us on Saturday.” Bokuto grinned at Kuroo’s gobsmacked expression.

“When did you get ballsy to ask someone for their number then invite them to a game?” He asked incredulously. Throughout their friendship Bokuto had never really dated and when he had he’d always been the passive, shy one in the relationship despite his usual outgoing personality.

“This isn’t just someone, this is him! The dream guy.” Bokuto explained it like it was a completely rational argument. Kuroo _hmmmm’d_ but said no more and instead followed his friend through the kitchen into the living room and to slump on the sofa. They stayed in silence for a moment while Kuroo began flicking through the tv and Bokuto pulled out his phone to stare at the message he’d sent himself.

“You know,” Kuroo mused, not taking his eyes off of the tv. “You need to be careful.”

“Careful?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head to the side like an owl with a questioning gaze.

“Meeting your dream guy. Its great in theory, but what if he’s not what you expect, or want. Just be careful to not put too much expectation on him.”

Bokuto nodded, glancing down at his phone and the message he’d already started writing with the details of Saturdays game. He read it over, wondering if it was too late for that. He already had such high expectations of this man and what their meeting could mean.

With a determined nod, Bokuto hit send and threw his phone to the side. This was going to be exciting; he just knew it.


	2. Chapter Two

“Bokuto, catch the bloody ball!” Kuroo shouted across the court as Bokuto snapped his head back in his friend’s direction and caught the ball that was being tossed towards him just in time before it hit him.

“Sorry, sorry,” the grey-haired boy stammered, whirling the ball in his hands before throwing it off to the side where Oikawa was waiting.

“What’s got you so distracted, get your game head on,” Oikawa pouted, glaring daggers at the spiker.

Bokuto gave a curt nod in reply, deciding to ignore the other’s questions. They were warming up before their first ever game with FC Tokyo. Yes, it was only a friendly against Panasonic Panthers but it was the first chance the three of them would be playing together and on this court, they needed to show their skills and what a treat they would be in the upcoming tournament. This was not the day to get distracted by a guy that may or may not be showing up to watch.

“Oh, there he is!” Oikawa cheered, dropping the ball he’d just caught from Kuroo and running off towards the stand. Bokuto whipped his head around in the direction Oikawa was headed, feeling this stomach knots tighten. _He was here?_

“He’s talking about his boyfriend,” Kuroo mumbled, coming to stand beside a very distracted Bokuto. “You haven’t even told him about your dream guy, remember.”

“Don’t call him my dream guy,” Bokuto pouted, looking away from the stands and back at his friend. “That sounds creepy.”

“It is a bit creepy,” Kuroo laughed, clapping the other on the back. “But you need to focus.”

“I know,” Bokuto sighed, taking the ball from Kuroo’s hands, and continually spinning it in his own. “I just wanted to show off in front of someone.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Kuroo smacked his hand on his head, shaking it disbelievingly. “Just try and impress me today – okay?”

“I always impress you,” Bokuto muttered loud enough for his friend to hear and smirk in response. “But fine, lets do this.” He took a few steps back and threw the ball over to Kuroo. “Lets practice serves.”

“That’s more like it!”

…

Once the game got started, Bokuto fell into an easy rhythm. He was only ever so slightly distracted but managed to at least hit each of Oikawa’s sets. Not to a standard that Oikawa was happy with though, as he got continually shouted at after each hit. Bokuto knew his friend was only trying to get the best out of him, but his way of doing so was not one he was used to.

They won the first set (25-21) and Bokuto was happy with that despite his sub-par performance. Oikawa was not.

“Bok-chan, what’s got you so distracted?” He muttered, pulling Bokuto to the side during the break between sets. His voice was unusually quiet and Bokuto wondered if he was trying to keep his cool in front of the crowd and more specifically Iwaizumi.

“Sorry, I am trying,” Bokuto replied, avoiding looking his friend in the eye.

“I thought you were pumped for today, are you nervous?” Oikawa’s tone softened and he lent over to grip Bokuto’s shoulder, making the latter look up.

“Kinda.” He wasn’t nervous per-say, maybe more distracted. _Disappointed_?

“It’s a friendly, we are also doing great and you are getting all the passes, even if I know you could do better.” Oikawa sent him a dazzling smile. “Don’t make me look bad okay?”

Bokuto laughed, nudging Oikawa on the arm. “You never look bad,” he smirked, which made Oikawa nod in agreement.

“You two,” Kuroo called, waving them back over to the group for a briefing from their coach. Bokuto nodded at him, following Oikawa back to the group. He scanned the crowd, there was loads of people. It was great to see, considering it was only a friendly. He spotted Kenma sitting alone in one of the front rows, tapping away on his phone, playing a game no doubt. He hoped he wasn’t playing during the actual game.

Just as he was about to rip his eyes away from the crowd to return to the moment at hand, he spotted him. Akaashi Keiji, seated a few rows from the back, at the end of an aisle. He sat with his bag on his lap, arms wrapped around it as if ready to leave at any given moment. He looked nervous.

Upon seeing him, Bokuto felt as if his heart flew from his chest, hit the ceiling and slammed back into him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words got clogged in his throat. How was it possible he was this stunned seeing the man, whom he had invited?

“Bok?” Kuroo waved a hand over his face. “Concentrate.”

Bokuto blinked a few times, nodding his head. _Get it together dude_ he thought, clenching, and unclenching his fists.

“Let’s do this,” He shouted, making his team and coach flinch at his sudden enthusiasm.

“This is what I like to see,” his coach cheered after he’d recollected himself. “Enjoy this, work hard and get that win!”

Bokuto beamed, feeling a new surge of motivation. He wanted to win and now he knew Akaashi was here and was watching, he wanted to show Akaashi how cool he was and how talented. Bokuto wanted to impress him.

“Throw me some goodens, Oikawa!” Bokuto cheered, running back onto the court.

“When don’t I,” Oikawa laughed, running after him, ready to start the second set.

…

Their team won the second set 25-15 and Bokuto was over the moon. Of course, the whole team had played well. Oikawa sent accurate passes throughout, Kuroo blocked even the hardest spikes, but Bokuto played exceptionally well. Seeing Akaashi had relit his spark and he had wanted nothing more than to astonish the crowd.

“You coming to change?” Kuroo asked after they had cooled down. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and his hair was flattened from the weight of his sweat.

“Yeah, just gonna say hello to someone,” Bokuto replied, eyeing the crowd again. He was praying that Akaashi hadn’t run off the moment the game was over, and, to his relief, he saw the dark-haired man standing at the back of the seats, leaning against the wall looking rather uncomfortable. Bokuto smiled to himself, heading over to the stands and jumping the railing. Akaashi clearly didn’t notice him bouncing up the stairs as when he reached the top and called out _Akaashi,_ he jumped out of his skin.

“You came,” Bokuto beamed, coming to a halt in front of Akaashi, who was attempting to quickly regain his composure.

“H-hi,” Akaashi muttered, looking down at his hands. “Congratulations on your win. You played so well.” If possible, this only widened Bokuto’s grin.

“Thanks – I played better the second set. Nerves. Did you manage to watch the whole game?” Akaashi nodded but offered no more. Bokuto looked him over. He noticed how introverted Akaashi seemed. The way he held himself was so small, despite his height, as if he didn’t want to be seen. He wore muted toned clothes and accessories. They were like polar opposites.

“Erm,” Bokuto gulped after a few seconds of silence. “What are you doing after this?”

Akaashi looked up at him, glassy dark eyes meeting golden.

“Going home, so nothing really.” His voice sounded… _hopeful_? Well, Bokuto wanted it to be.

“Erm, wanna come to get food with us?”

“Us?”

“Oh,” Bokuto laughed, scratching his head. “2 of my teammates and their boyfriends. Oikawa has recently started dating this guy and we haven’t met him yet, so we were gonna go eat to get to know him. You in?”

Akaashi looked away again, shuffling between his feet. “That would be okay?”

“Of course!” Bokuto cheered. “It would be great fun; you could also give us some tips from the game seeing as you know what you’re talking about. I wanna eat loads of food, I’m so hungry.”

Akaashi laughed, small and almost silent, but his shoulders shook a little and he placed a hand over his mouth when he did. Lips upturned and cheeks raising to make his eyes even smaller, but it was perhaps the cutest thing Bokuto had ever seen.

“So, you in?” Bokuto coughed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, looking away, feeling his face heat up.

“I’m in,” Akaashi smiled and Bokuto was taken aback by the pure beauty of that smile _. Shit_ , he was in trouble.

…

“This is why you played shit?” Oikawa shouted across the quad outside of the gymnasium. The trio had just changed and Bokuto had taken them out to introduce them to Akaashi. “You were trying to impress a guy?” Bokuto’s face flushed red and he glanced between Oikawa and Akaashi, the latter looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

“Shut it Oikawa, I was nervous, I wasn’t trying to impress anyone.” He lied knowing full well it sounded like a lie as well.

“Nice to meet you Akaashi-san,” Kuroo muttered, moving away from the other two and heading to shake hands with Akaashi. “This is Kenma, my boyfriend.” Kenma gave a small nod in his direction.

“Nice to meet you,” Akaashi shook his hand back. “Thanks for letting me come to eat, I hope I’m not in the way.” He nervously looked over to Oikawa.

“Not at all, Oikawa is just grumpy because he’s been playing nice all day while his boyfriend is looking, but his true colours are starting to show now,” Kuroo purred, sending Oikawa a grin, the other who flushed in rage. He opened his mouth to reply but froze.

“Iwa-chan, over here.” The group looked in the direction Oikawa was waving as a broad, tall, muscular man strolled over.

“The act is back,” Kuroo whispered to Akaashi and Kenma, both who stifled a laugh and only cause Oikawa’s ears to pinken at the top.

…

The group went to ear at a local Raman shop run by an old couple. Bokuto, Oikawa and Kuroo ate there often after training and it was by far there favourite Raman place.

“Sorry about Oikawa,” Bokuto whispered to Akaashi as they shuffled into a booth beside on another. On the walk over Kuroo has spoken to Akaashi none stop, much to Bokuto’s displeasure. He wanted to be able to get to know him more, although he was grateful for his friend’s effort.

“It’s okay. Were you really playing bad the first set?” Akaashi looked up at him through his thick lashes and Bokuto had to take a minute to control his heart.

“Erm, not bad but not like my usual self. The second set was more like me.” He admitted, squeezing up beside Akaashi so their thighs pressed against one another. The only bad thing about this place, it was small.

“You _were_ incredible in the second set,” Akaashi said, looking down at his hands while a blush spread across his cheeks. Bokuto couldn’t help but beam.

They ordered more food then they needed, spread everything across the table for everyone to help themselves. Kuroo had moved to bug Iwaizumi and find out everything there was about him. It was fun to watch Oikawa becoming continually frustrated with his friend’s questions.

Bokuto watched the conversation, grinning to himself at how agitated Oikawa was clearly getting. Akaashi sat beside him silently watching as well. Bokuto thought he looked content and he hoped he was. 

“How did you guys meet?” Kenma asked Akaashi out of nowhere, picking at his Ramen as he spoke.

“Erm,” Akaashi started looking at Bokuto as if unsure how to answer. “On the street, Bokuto-san thought I was someone he knew and then saw my FC Tokyo keychain and invited me to the game.” That was pretty much the summed-up version of it, excluding the bit where Bokuto tried to give him a leaf and chased him from the station. That bit could be left out.

“That was pretty trusting of you, to come to watch this guy. How did you know he wasn’t a fake?” Oikawa piped up from across the booth, evidently trying to get the conversation away from _how worked up he got when Kuroo cut his hair that one time._

“I guess,” Akaashi admitted, scratching the table with his nail. “He seemed genuine though.”

“I am genuine,” Bokuto pouted, sending Oikawa a glare. “And maybe it was a little unorthodox, but you know, some meetings are.” His face was red, and he felt embarrassed. He’d always known Oikawa would tease him for the whole _dreaming about a guy_ thing, which was why he’d never mentioned it.

“I liked it. It was natural and I was having a bad day, so it cheered me up.” Akaashi muttered, a little louder than he’d spoken before. Bokuto looked over at him, saw the small blush spread across his face, and offered him a warm smile. Akaashi flicked his eyes over to him, caught his smile and returned it.

“I like it. It’s a good meeting.” Kenma commented, placing noodles in his mouth. “Kuroo followed me around the playground in elementary school until I spoke to him. It was annoying.”

“Hey – that isn’t what happened!” Kuroo shouted, causing Oikawa to dig his elbow in his ribs to shut him up. Akaashi laughed loudly and Bokuto couldn’t stop himself from following suit.

…

They went their separate ways at the train station. Iwaizumi and Oikawa heading in the opposite direction to them.

“You staying over?” Kuroo asked Kenma as he laid his head on top of the smaller boys whilst they waited for a train. Kenma nodded but didn’t look up.

“So, do you live near the station where we met?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. Akaashi nodded. “I can walk you home, if you like?” Akaashi looked at him and Bokuto smiled.

“You don’t have to. It seems silly for you to get off the train to get back on it. Plus, I only live about 5 minutes away from the stop.” Akaashi waved his hands in front of him, looking flustered.

“I don’t mind, its dark out now and its not safe to walk alone.” Bokuto offered.

“But then you’d be alone on the way back too.” Akaashi laughed.

“Ah, I guess you’re right.”

The train pulled up and the four of them got on, Kuroo and Kenma snagging seats at the opposite end of the door. Akaashi and Bokuto stayed put standing. Bokuto held the rail over their heads and held himself so he wasn’t standing too close to the other.

“I had a lovely evening, thank you for inviting me,” Akaashi muttered, not making eye contact with him.

“Me too, it was fun. Iwaizumi was nice too, maybe _too_ nice for Oikawa,” he laughed and caught Akaashi’s grin as well. If he wasn’t walking the other home, he wanted a chance to ask him if they would meet again. Preferable when they weren’t surrounded by strangers, but it seemed he may not get that option. He wished he’d insisted on walking Akaashi home but didn’t want to seem too pushy.

“Maybe,” Bokuto started, coughing to clear his throat. “Maybe we could hang out some time this week? Just the two of us.” Akaashi lifted his head and again Bokuto was stunned by how attractive he was, how deep and captivating his eyes were. They stared at one another for a moment, Bokuto nervously anticipating the answer, before Akaashi gave a firm nod.

“I’d really like that.”

The train came to a stop at Akaashi’s station and the dark-haired boy jumped off, giving a wave and a small _bye_ down the aisle to Kuroo and Kenma. Akaashi waited on the station waving as the train pulled away and Bokuto watched with a small longing in his chest. He’d really enjoyed today and getting to talk to Akaashi more had been exciting. There was something about the boy that was so inviting and Bokuto wanted to stay with him longer.

Once the train was away from the station and Akaashi out of sight, Bokuto shifted himself down the aisle to stand by Kuroo and Kenma, holding the rail above their seats.

“I like him,” Kenma commented, eyeing Bokuto curiously.

“Yeah, he seems genuinely nice, Bok” Kuroo added, offering his friend a warm smile.

“Doesn’t he,” Bokuto sighed, looking out the window at the town whipping by in an almost dreamy fashion.

“In what context did you invite him today?” Kenma asked, head downturn to his game once more. Bokuto looked down at the blonde, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

“Like, was it a date or was it as friends?” Kenma explained, not taking his eyes off his game. Bokuto blinked, leaning his head against the hand that was on the rail. He wasn’t really sure. He’d asked the boy there as a chance to see him and maybe figure out if they knew each other, but the more the evening went on the more Bokuto couldn’t take his eyes off of the other. So, would that have been a date? And if it was, did Akaashi know that’s what it was?

“I don’t know,” Bokuto finally said honestly. “I kinda just wanted to see him.” Kenma _hmmed_ but said no more and Kuroo just gave Bokuto a small shrug.

The arrived at their station and began the walk back to their apartment. Bokuto took the opportunity to take his phone out and was excited to see he had a message flashing. He opened it.

_From: Akaashi_

_Thanks for today – it was great fun! Your friends are funny.  
I’d love to watch you play again as well.   
Also, I’m home – it was safe for me all alone. _

Bokuto couldn’t help the wide grin that cut across his cheeks when he read the message, which earnt him a curious stare from Kuroo which he waved off. He quickly typed out a reply.

_To: Akaashi_

_Thank you for coming – I had so much fun seeing you.  
Are you free Tuesday evening? I finish training at 5 if you are? _

The group reached their apartment building and began the stairs. Bokuto’s phone pinged once more, which the boy jumped to answer.

_From: Akaashi_

_I have class late on Tuesdays, would Wednesday work?_

Bokuto grinned wide, typing away again.

_To: Akaashi_

_It’s a date._

He instantly regretted the phrasing after pressing send, but Akaashi’s reply of a small ‘thumps up’ symbol eased his mind that it was okay. Whether he read into the context of the message or not, Bokuto didn’t know, but hopefully he’d find out Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah - I'm really enjoying writing this story so far - I hope you're enjoying reading it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and sorry this chapter was later then I would have liked - I will try and upload Friday's mostly but sometimes life happens (which I'm sure everyone understands)
> 
> Next chapter should be Friday (fingers crossed) so see you then XD


	3. Chapter Three

_Bokuto was standing in front of a road, feet planted to the floor. He shifted them, urging them to move, but they didn’t budge. Before him a car was laying on its roof, windows smashed in and flames shimmering from the engine. Screaming was coming from the car._

_“I’m coming,” Bokuto yelled, leaning forward, hoping his feet would loosen but to no avail._

_“Koutarou, stay away,” the person in the car yelled. It was shrill, sharp, and full of panic._

_“Mum? I’m coming, stay there I’m coming!” Bokuto yelled back, giving a mighty shove of his feet. One came free and he fell forward on the impact, flinging his hands on the concrete and recovering himself on all fours._

_As quick as he could, Bokuto got to his feet, freed his other foot and went to race towards the car. He was stopped however, by a hand around his wrist. Bokuto looked behind him, wanting to shout at the newcomer, couldn’t they see what was happening, but he stopped when he saw who it was._

_“Akaashi?” He muttered, turning his body to face the boy._

_“There’s nothing you can do,” Akaashi moaned and as he did a loud explosion sounded from behind Bokuto. The impact forced him forward towards Akaashi, who caught him and steadied him. Bokuto looked at the car, now completely engulfed in flames. He screamed._

_“Bokuto,” Akaashi muttered, rubbing his hand over his shoulder. “Bokuto,” he repeated._

“Bokuto!”

Golden eyes flew open and were met with a dark and blurry room. A dark-haired person stood over him and it took a few minuets for his eyes to adjust to realise it was Kuroo, worried expression and bed head all in tow.

“What’s going on?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his eyes with his arm and sitting up. He noticed that Kenma was hovering in the doorway, hair dishevelled and in one of Kuroo’s tops, which looked more like a dress on the younger boy.

“You were screaming,” Kuroo stated, sitting on the bed beside Bokuto. “Bad dream?”

Bokuto frowned, scratching his head. He couldn’t remember. What had his dream been about? _Fire?_ “I think so,” he replied. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t say sorry Koutarou,” Kenma muttered, voice slightly horse.

Bokuto smiled at him, quickly glancing down at the clock beside his bed. It was 5am, so he was sure it hadn’t been long since the other two had actually gone to bed.

“Have some water,” Kuroo gestured to the bedside table where a glass stood, which Bokuto quickly took and gulped down half of.

“I’ll be okay, you two get back to sleep.” Bokuto waved them away, gently nudging Kuroo off the bed, who nodded, dragging his feet over to the door.

“Sleep well, Bok” Kuroo muttered, gently closing the door behind him.

Bokuto laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling which was only slightly illuminated by the rising sun. What had his dream been about? He remembered he’d called out for his mum, and also that Akaashi was there, which was standard. But why was his mum? Bokuto hadn’t dreamt about her in a long time. Was the guilt of what had happened that day still lying somewhere within him? He’d thought he’d learnt he wasn’t to blame for the accident, that he couldn’t have done anything. But, did dreaming about it mean that this wasn’t the case? He wasn’t sure.

He took a deep sigh, wondering if there was any point trying to get back to sleep now. He was wide awake and his brain was racing. No, sleep was pointless.

….

All of Wednesdays practice, Bokuto was a nervous mess. Kuroo teased him non-stop about this, saying he was like a love-struck teenager, and once Oikawa was clued into what was happening later that night, he too began to tease Bokuto also.

“What if Aka-chan expects me to be there?” Oikawa asked Bokuto as they were getting changed after training.

“Why on earth would he think that?” Kuroo laughed, flinging his wet towel at Oikawa and hitting his back with it.

“Ow, watch it.” Oikawa jumped away from him whilst also struggling not to let his own towel fall. “ _Because_ , maybe he was so captivated with me on Saturday, he will want me to be there again.”

“He knows its just the two of us,” Bokuto laughed. “Plus, what would Iwaizumi say if he knew you wanted other boys pining after you?”

“Iwa-chan knows the dangers of dating someone as irresistible as me,” Oikawa replied through gritted teeth, now playing tug or war with Kuroo for his own towel, which was barely covering his lower half at this point. Bokuto would have wanted Kuroo to win if that didn’t mean Oikawa would be exposed to the whole changing room. He wasn’t ready to see _that_.

“Modesty looks so good on you, Oikawa,” Kuroo muttered, also clenching his jaw to pull as hard as he could to get the towel away from the other.

As much as Bokuto wanted to watch to see who won, he was in a rush. Already showered and dressed, he wanted to get out of the gym and to the station in time to catch the 5.10pm train. This would get him to Akaashi’s stop at 5.20 and give him 10 minutes to get to the meeting point (just outside the station) and catch his nerves before they were due to meet at half past.

“I’m off,” he called to the two who paid him no attention. “Wish me luck!” Bokuto increased his volume.

“Good luck!” They both called at the same time, not taking their gaze off one another. Bokuto rolled his eyes and left, taking on a light jog.

He reached the spot at the exact time he wanted but was surprised to see Akaashi leaning against the wall, twiddling his fingers. Today he was dressed in a pair of slim fit black jeans, a pair of vans and a light blue t-shirt with a thin denim jacket over the top. If Bokuto had thought he was attractive before then he was surely mistaken. This man was gorgeous. The t-shirt hung a little lose from his stomach, but Bokuto could tell he was toned underneath.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called, coming to a stop a little in front of the other man. He felt a little underdress, in a pair of lose shorts and a large plain t-shirt. Akaashi looked like he was going on a date, Bokuto looked like he was going to the gym.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smiled shyly.

“You weren’t waiting long were you?” Bokuto asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Akaashi shook his head. “Good, shall we go?” Akaashi nodded and began to lead the way.

They were heading to a nearby coffee shop to have a drink while they decided what to actually do for the evening. Bokuto wanted to do loads of different things, but didn’t want to overwhelm Akaashi over text so thought this would be a good starting point.

“What drink do you want, I’m buying?” Bokuto asked as they found a small seat in the corner of the place.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asked, looking up from the sit, eyes glancing up under those thick lashes. Bokuto nodded, gulping a little. “Soya latte please.”

“On it,” Bokuto cheered and headed off to the counter. He ordered himself a black coffee and waited for them both before taking them back over to the table. “Here you are, do you need sugar?”

“No, thank you Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto sat, adding a sugar to his own drink and stirring it. He was nervous and the coffee shop was hot. Would Akaashi notice if he started sweating?

“What did you get?” Akaashi asked, blowing on his coffee for a moment before he took a sip.

“Black coffee, nothing fancy,” Bokuto laughed. “I like the strength of it, but its just a little too bitter for me, so a little sugar fixes it.” Akaashi nodded, taking another sip of his drink. Bokuto wanted to say something more but conversation was suddenly lost on him. How did people make this look so easy?

“How was training today?” Akaashi asked. His voice was a little shaky so Bokuto guessed he too was nervous but was hiding it much better than himself.

“It was good, I was a little distracted which Kuroo and Oikawa took as an opportunity to mess with me, but it was fun.” He took a long swig of his drink. “What did you do today?”

“I had class, then studied in the library for a bit.” Akaashi replied. He’d placed both his hands on the table and was once again twiddling his thumbs.

“Oh, you mentioned you had class last night too, but I never asked what you study and where. Sorry that was silly of me.” _First loss of etiquette, forgetting to ask what the other actually does, well done Bok!_

“Don’t be silly, I never brought it up. I study music at Tokyo university, I’m in my final year.”

Over the half an hour that followed they asked each other all sorts of basic questions to get to know the other more. Akaashi was 23, a year younger the Bokuto, and had moved to Tokyo for university. He lived alone and worked part time at a clothes shop. He could sing and played the guitar. He was lactose intolerant, hence the soya milk, and loved Italian food. Bokuto then decided they would go to an Italian restaurant that evening, which Akaashi tried to protest as it was probably expensive, but Bokuto insisted.

“Its my treat, I want to eat your favourite food with you.” Bokuto sighed, giving an over the top pout in Akaashi’s direction.

“Do you always sulk until you get your own way?” Akaashi laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Bokuto nodded. “Fine, I give in. But I will pay for bowling okay? I can’t have you paying for everything.”

“Deal,” Bokuto stuck up his hand and Akaashi complied by giving him a high five. “Are you any good at bowling?”

“I’m okay,” Akaashi mused, stirring the cold dregs of his latte. “Are you?”

“Well, I normally win against Kuroo and Kenma, but without knowing how good they are that might not be helpful.”

“That isn’t helpful at all,” Akaashi smiled, sending Bokuto’s heart racing. “But I can imagine you and Kuroo-san getting pretty competitive over it, so I’m thinking you’re going to be good.”

“You already know us too well,” Bokuto huffed, pouting again and Akaashi jokingly patted him on the head in comfort.

They headed to bowling, walking side by side and chatting the whole way. Bokuto’s tension had completely eased and he was starting to feel comfortable. Akaashi was actually really chatty, maybe being in a one to one basis worked best for him and made him feel more comfortable. As they walked, their hands occasionally brushed and each time Bokuto felt his face heat up and would stammer on his words if he were speaking. Akaashi however played it far cooler.

“Want to go first?” Akaashi asked as he stood over the screen to type in their information. Bokuto blinked, wondering if he’d been caught staring at the younger man’s bum, which he had undoubtedly been staring at. How could he resist when Akaashi was leaning over and wearing tight jeans? 

“Er, sure.” He muttered, darting his eyes and red face away. He heard Akaashi chuckle as he typed in their names.

As it turned out, Bokuto was good at bowling, but so was Akaashi and it wasn’t long before the boy’s competitive natures came out, although they continued to cheer each other on.

“Nice shot,” Akaashi cheered, high fiving Bokuto as he returned after getting a spare. “I probably would have done it in one, but you know.” He stuck his tongue out at Bokuto.

“Show me what you got then, big talker.” Bokuto lent on the table where they’d placed the drinks they’d ordered. He watched as Akaashi walked to the balls, spinning them and feeling their weights, before deciding on one and heading off towards the aisle. He couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking down to Akaashi’s bum. Those jeans were doing wonders for it and every time he went to bowl Bokuto took that as a chance to sneak a peek. He felt guilty about looking so obviously but not enough to stop himself actually doing it.

Akaashi got a strike and jumped up. “Did you see that?” He called back to Bokuto who cupped his hands around his mouth and cheered back.

“You’re so amazing” Bokuto laughed and Akaashi gave a small curtsy as he wandered back to him.

“And I believe I’ve overtaken you too,” Akaashi grinned, looking up at the scoreboard. The results were still pending.

“You’re so humble,” Bokuto laughed, grabbing the younger boy and lightly tickling his sides. Akaashi let out a loud screech, causing nearby players to look over at them.

“Bokuto-san, no, I’m super ticklish.” Akaashi fought out of his grip and moved towards the end of their section.

“You should never have told me that,” Bokuto roared, bending over, breathless from laughing so hard.

“Its my biggest weakness so please don’t hold it against me,” Akaashi muttered, mimicking Bokuto’s earlier pout. Bokuto looked at him and was taken a back by just how cute he looked.

“Fine, you’re safe.” He turned and headed to the balls. “For now!”

Akaashi let out a loud laugh and Bokuto didn’t hold back the grin that split his face as he walked to take his next shot.

In the end, Akaashi won by 5 points and Bokuto rewarded him by winning him a stuffed toy for one of the claw machines they had in the arcade next to bowling.

“I’ve never ever seen anyone win one of these,” Akaashi repeated for the 100th time that evening. They were sat in a nice Italian restaurant, the small stuff owl sitting on the table between the salt and pepper pots. Akaashi kept playing with him, which only made Bokuto chuckle.

“I always win, just lucky I guess.” He replied, pulling a large slice of the pizza they were sharing free and placing it into his mouth.

“You know, you look a little like an owl,” Akaashi mused, glancing between the teddy and Bokuto.

“You aren’t the first person to say so,” he mumbled when his mouth was pizza free. “In a good way?”

“Of course, Owls are wonderful animals.” Akaashi let go of the toy and moved to grab a slice of the pizza himself. He fought with it for a moment before it was free. “So, do you know Oikawa and Kuroo-san through volleyball?”

“Yes I guess, we all met at Tokyo university and met on the volleyball team there. Kuroo and I moved in with one another in second year and have been in the same apartment ever since.”

“That’s really nice, that you’re all so close.” Bokuto nodded, taking a large bite.

“Do you like living alone,” he mumbled with his mouth full which he instantly regretted but was happy when Akaashi just giggled at him.

“It’s okay, its lonely at times but I’m used to it.” Akaashi looked down at the pizza and Bokuto could swear he saw a sadness cast over them, like there was more to the story. Bokuto hadn’t seen that look all evening and didn’t like it, so didn’t press for any more details.

“Living with Kuroo is good except he stays up way too late, even later when Kenma is around, and he still doesn’t know how to wash his clothes, so I end up doing all of them. He can cook though which is nice.”

“You sound like a married couple,” Akaashi smirked, all traces of sadness faded from his eyes and Bokuto grinned, glad.

Tonight, Bokuto walked Akaashi back to his apartment building. Akaashi had insisted he didn’t have to, but Bokuto ensured him it was fine. He just wanted more time with the other boy in truth.

“So, when is your first official match?” Akaashi asked as they walked at a slow pace. He had his hands crossed over his front, which disappointed Bokuto as he wanted to brush his own against them again.

“In two weeks, we are away to JT Thunders Hiroshima.” Bokuto replied.

“They’ll have it on tv right? I’ll make sure I tune in.” Bokuto’s heart jumped at this, glad to hear Akaashi wanted to watch him. “Oh, this is me.” Akaashi pointed to the tall building in front of them and they both came to a halt. “Thank you for walking me.”

“Oh, that’s okay, lets hope I can find my way back now,” Bokuto shifted between his feet, unsure how to leave this. He really wasn’t very well educated about dating (if this was a date which he still wasn’t sure of) but he felt he should say something.

“And thank you for this evening, I’ve had so much fun.” Akaashi took that moment to lock eyes with Bokuto and smile at him. A wide, joyous genuine smile. Bokuto nodded, gulping down his heart.

“Me too, it’s been great fun. I’d like to do it again?” Why did he phrase it like a question?

“I’d love that.” Akaashi agreed, lingering for a moment. Was he waiting for Bokuto to do something?

“Good,” Bokuto smiled. “Its late, so you should head in.” Akaashi glanced at him once more, before nodding and turning on his heal. Bokuto watched him for a moment, felt his heart hammering against his chest. Was that how they’d leave it? He wanted to say something else, but what?

“Wait!” Bokuto called as Akaashi opened the door to the building. The younger boy turned around, looking back at Bokuto curiously.

“Yes?” He asked. Bokuto took a deep breath, clenching his fists to give him strength.

“Was tonight a date?” He yelled, slightly louder than he meant to. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“I wanted tonight to be a date, but I didn’t know if you did, or if you thought it was but it you didn’t, that’s fine, like it was fun regardless, but if you did then that would be cool and I’d like a second date, but I guess I don’t know how to ask.” Bokuto took a deep breath, very aware of how fast he’d just spoken and that none of it probably made any sense. He chanced a glance at Akaashi, who was staring at him, blinking. Then, he opened his mouth and let out a loud laugh.

“Bokuto-san, you’re so cute,” He giggled, holding his hands over his lips to try and control himself. “Yes, I thought tonight was a date and yes I would also like a second date.”

Bokuto beamed, eyes glowing and heart lifting so high it may have left his body. He was so happy.

“Good, that’s good. I’ll text you.” Akaashi nodded in reply, sending him a small wave.

“Goodnight Bokuto-san,” he waved closing the door behind him.

“Goodnight,” Bokuto called back after the door had closed. He stayed for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. That had gone far better then he’d expected, and he was so happy. It was a date and they would be having second! He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> I have changed the story chapters now as I know it will have 10 chapters and I'm already working on, so hopefully will continue to upload once a week (Friday's hopefully). 
> 
> Thank you for all the love you've shared on this piece so far <3   
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

“Why the hell didn’t you kiss him?” Oikawa shouted loud enough for a few heads to turn and stare at the trio sat in a corner booth of their local coffee shop.

“Keep it down,” Bokuto blushed, lowering his head so he was hidden from the gaze of the girls that were now gawking at him far to curiously.

“Well, sorry, but come on! You can’t get anywhere if you don’t go for it. He obviously wanted you to.” Oikawa sat back in his chair and took a sip of his iced latte through a straw.

It was Thursday lunchtime and the three of them had taken to escape the gym and head out for a drink and a catch up. Bokuto had filled the pair in on his date, and yes, he could now confidently say date, that he had been on the previous night with Akaashi. He spared no details, going over every second he could remember, heart beating fast reliving the memories. Kuroo had heard the same story the night before, when Bokuto had gotten home, but still listened intently to his excitable friend.

“I told him this too, he should have just gone for it.” Kuroo commented, stirring his milkshake lazily.

“Yes, but what if he didn’t want me to, that would have been rude.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes dramatically and lifted his hands in the air like Bokuto was being ridiculous. “Are we 12, if he didn’t want to, he wouldn’t. You’re acting like you’ve never dated anyone before Bok-chan, come on. Get it together. Aka-chan is cute and won’t be single for long.”

Of course, Oikawa wasn’t aware of the whole _Bokuto has been dreaming about Akaashi for seven months and therefore doesn’t want to mess anything up by acting too fast or doing something to push him away as he thinks there is a reason they have met but he isn’t sure why_ situation, so he was less understanding of the way Bokuto was acting then Kuroo had been. Bokuto had dated before and hooked up with people at parties during University, but this was different. This man meant something; Bokuto just didn’t know what yet.

“Oikawa, just cause you jump into bed with people on the first date, doesn’t mean everyone does,” Kuroo smirked, enjoying the pink tinge that spread over his friend’s face.

“Excuse me, I waited until the 3rd date with Iwa-chan, I’ll have you know.” Oikawa tried to defend himself but let the topic drop.

“Well, we are going to see each other again so there will be time,” Bokuto muttered trying to defuse Oikawa. When he’d returned home the night previous, he’d text Akaashi who had replied instantly. They arranged to meet over the weekend, which was leaving it longer then Bokuto would have liked, but it seemed like long enough to not look _too_ keen.

“Make sure you kiss him,” Oikawa pouted and Bokuto nodded. He did want to kiss Akaashi after all, but this was just so different to what he’d been used to in the past.

“Sure, sure,” he waved his hand dismissively, taking a final sip of his black coffee and finishing the dregs.

…..

On Saturday night, Bokuto and Akaashi had agreed to meet in the centre of town. They were planning on grabbing some food and maybe some drinks. Bokuto made sure to take this opportunity to dress smarter than he had previously, so was in a pair of black jeans with a button up shirt. It was a little tight and from the looks a few girls had given him on the train, did nothing to hide his muscular frame underneath.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called as he approached the older man, waving at him. Bokuto sucked in a breath looking over Akaashi, his hair pushed off his face with a pale green shirt a few buttons loose from the top giving hints at his own muscular chest.

“Hey, Akaashi-san,” he managed to sputter out, feeling his face turning red as he noticed he was staring far too long at said chest.

“You look great,” Akaashi sighed and Bokuto noticed he too was blushing, which made him feel more confident and more relaxed.

“Thanks, you look really good as well.” Akaashi gave a small smile at the comment, looking away from Bokuto. “Should we head inside?” Bokuto asked and the dark-haired boy nodded. They headed into the Mexican restaurant they’d met in front of, Bokuto holding the door open for Akaashi to go ahead of him.

The waiter showed them to a seat towards the back of the restaurant, leaving them with a set of menus. Bokuto was quick to grab Akaashi’s chair and hold it out for him, which only made the man blush again, but he smiled sweetly and took the seat.

“Do you eat a lot of Mexican food?” Akaashi asked as they began to flip through the menus.

“Sometimes, I do really enjoy it but its more of a treat. Do you?”

“Not really, like you said, more as a treat.”

Bokuto found himself staring far more at Akaashi then at his menu. The other man was just so beautiful. His features in person were so similar to that in his dreams, even down to the slight bend in his nose and the glint in his eye. How was he a real person and not just a figment of Bokuto’s imagination. The waiter came to take their order at that moment and Bokuto had no idea what he was having.

“Can I have a mighty burrito please,” Akaashi ordered first, handing his menu to the waiter.

“Erm, me too,” Bokuto panicked, handed his menu over as well. His hands were sweaty, so he moved them under the table to rub against his trousers.

“How has your week been Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, hands fidgeting on top of the table. Bokuto could tell Akaashi was nervous as well, which made him feel better. It wasn’t just him. And, despite how much Bokuto felt he knew Akaashi, this was only their 2nd date and 4th time meeting. It was normal to be nervous.

“Its been good, we have been training a lot and I’ve tried to work hard. First official game next week so getting excited for that!” Bokuto beamed, talk of volleyball comforting him instantly.

“Of course, away at Hiroshima right? Who will be streaming it?”

“Oh, I have no idea actually, I can find out though.”

“Yes and make sure you let me know what channel it’s on, I’d love to watch it.” Akaashi was blushing again and had moved his eyes away from Bokuto’s, but the thought of Akaashi wanting to watch him made him so excited.

“Of course, I would love that!” Bokuto’s heart was slamming in his chest and he wondered if he’d ever felt this way before. He didn’t think he had; he’d never been so excited about a single person before.

The remainder of dinner was spent talking about how their weeks had been since they’d last seen each other, a few little titbits of what they liked and disliked and general chat about themselves. The further into the conversation they got, the more comfortable both Akaashi and Bokuto seem to get. They laughed easily around one another and the more Bokuto learnt about Akaashi the more he wanted to learn. He was sinking deep into the man, falling helplessly for everything the man said, every smile he offered intoxicating and Bokuto felt himself really falling for Akaashi.

After dinner, Bokuto led the way out of the restaurant and they lingered in front of the building. “Did you still want to go for drinks?” He asked hopefully, looking at Akaashi as he shifted on his feet.

“Yes, would you like to come back to mine and we can drink there?” Akaashi wasn’t looking at Bokuto and there was a clear nervousness in his voice at the invitation. _Oh._

“Yes,” Bokuto was aware that he spoke too quickly to look cool, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be alone with Akaashi, where they could talk without being overheard, where they would laugh and sit close to one another.

“Okay, shall we grab the train?” Akaashi asked, pointing back to the train station they had both come from.

“Sounds good.”

They walked beside one another, making small talk while they headed for the station and descended to the platforms. Bokuto let Akaashi lead the way although he knew which platform they’d be getting off at from the time they’d first met. They stood on the train, Bokuto holding the rail about Akaashi’s head while the latter held the one by his side. They were pushed close together by how packed the train was on the Saturday night. Bokuto felt his legs brushing against Akaashi and he smiled at him in a way of apologising.

“I don’t ride the train often at night,” Akaashi confessed, squeezing the pole he was holding.

“Yeah, its busy for sure.” Bokuto smiled back. The train bumped slightly and Akaashi was pushed forward by the woman behind him falling into him. Bokuto instantly reached out his hand and grabbed Akaashi’s waist, steading him.

“Sorry,” the woman muttered, straightening herself. Akaashi nodded towards her in acknowledgement, looking down at the hand Bokuto still had on his waist.

“Lean on me if you need to,” Bokuto muttered and Akaashi nodded, reaching out and tangling his free hand in Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto pulled on the Akaashi’s waist, bringing him closer. The heat that was coming from Akaashi was radiating into Bokuto and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi muttered, breath lingering on Bokuto’s neck. He was about to explode.

Thankfully their stop was next and Bokuto fought his way out of the train, Akaashi holding onto his shirt the whole time. When they made it onto the platform and to a less crowded area, he quickly dropped his grasp.

“Sorry, I’m no good with crowds.” He was blushing and clearly embarrassed but Bokuto couldn’t help but think he was adorable.

“Don’t apologise I’m happy to help you. I don’t often ride the train at night so didn’t realise it gets so busy” Bokuto was hoping his light heartedness would help stop Akaashi feeling embarrassed and it seemed to work, if only slightly.

They left the station and crossed the road to walk down the street where Bokuto had first approached Akaashi.

“Hey,” Bokuto mused, suddenly curious about their first meeting. “What did you think when I first approached you?” He checked Akaashi’s expression from the corner of his eye and saw a little blush still visible on his cheeks. Or maybe re-visible, it had never really left.

“Erm, I guess at first I thought you were a bit odd. Or maybe confused. But then I thought you just seemed nice and interesting.” Akaashi never turned to meet Bokuto’s gaze when he spoke, kept his eyes on the floor in front of where they were walking.

“It was a bit odd wasn’t it,” Bokuto laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “But I’m glad I did it.”

“Me too,” Akaashi agreed, a smile clearly visible across his face, which made Bokuto’s heart miss a beat. He was _too_ cute.

Akaashi’s flat was only about five minutes from the station. He lived on the second floor of a four-storey building. When they entered it was a small studio flat, a double bed pushed in the corner of the room, a small kotatsu in the centre separating the bed from the kitchen. It was quaint. Across the kotatsu there were various music books scattered around open and sheet music lying around the floor.

“Sorry, I should have tidied,” Akaashi sighed, taking his shoes off in the entranceway and running over to start tidying up his work.

“Its fine, Akaashi, this wasn’t planned. Is this your university work?” Bokuto took his own shoes off before entering the room, heading towards the table Akaashi was desperately trying to hide.

“It is yeah, just working on some music ideas.” There was a large set of draws to one side of the room which Akaashi began to file away his work in.

“Could I look at some?”

Akaashi’s eye were wide for a moment before he controlled his expression, clearly not used to having people look at his work. “I don’t have to; sorry I was just curious about what you do.” Bokuto tried to recover and Akaashi quickly shook his head.

“Sorry, no of course you can. Take a seat at the kotatsu and I’ll grab us a drink and get one of my more finished song sheets. This one is still in progress, so its not great.” Bokuto could sense Akaashi was self-conscious about this and wondered why, if he was studying it at university he must have been a good musician. Bokuto wanted to see the work, but he also really didn’t want to push Akaashi when he was clearly uncomfortable.

“Honestly Akaashi, why don’t you wait and show me when you’re ready. I can wait.” Bokuto offered him a wide smile and Akaashi smiled back in response, his body relaxing again.

Bokuto waited while Akaashi headed into his fridge and brought back some beers for them both. While he waited, he took the chance to look around the room. There was nothing personal about the room, no photos or frames. It had no personality to it, no life. There was nothing about the room that called out to being Akaashi’s room and Bokuto couldn’t help but wonder why.

“How long have you lived here?” Bokuto asked, a way of finding out more about this place and Akaashi’s relationship with it without prying too much.

“Erm, for about a year I think.” Akaashi sat opposite Bokuto handing him a beer he’d poured in the glass.

“Where did you live before here?” Bokuto took a sip.

“I lived with a friend for the first two years of being in Tokyo before moving in here although it is more expensive living alone, even for a place as small as this.”

“Yeah I can imagine. I thought about getting my own place once I graduated but I just couldn’t afford it. Plus, I like having someone around when I get home, you know.” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto was sure he saw a hint of something cross over his face and he remembered the way Akaashi had reacted on their first date when the subject of being lonely had come up. A change of topic was needed. “Erm, are you an only child?”

“I wish,” Akaashi laughed. “I have three older brothers. We get along okay but being the youngest of four means I was also the one being picked on.” He gave a playful pout and anything that may have been bothering him seemed to have gone. Perfect

“Ah, I would have loved brothers. Its just always been me, although I was really close to my cousins, but they are like ten years younger than me.”

“That’s cute, I bet you played with them a lot?” Akaashi smiled, leaning on the table and closer to Bokuto.

“Every day, especially when they were growing up. I helped out with them when they were little.”

“I bet your aunt enjoyed the help. Did you live near them, if you saw them every day?”

Bokuto started slightly, realising he hadn’t really spoke to Akaashi about his family before. Of course, Akaashi didn’t know anything about his parents so would just presume Bokuto lived with them. How could he approach this subject without it ruining the atmosphere?

“I actually lived with my aunt and uncle,” he began, taking a sip of his beer. “Moved in with them when I was about, fourteen I think, so my cousins were only like 4 and 2 at the time.”

“That’s really sweet,” Akaashi replied and didn’t press the subject any further which Bokuto was grateful for. He would of course tell Akaashi about everything that had happened when he was younger but now just didn’t seem like the right time.

…

They got through seven beers, Bokuto drinking four, which was two more then he usually allowed himself to have, while Akaashi had three. Bokuto was thankful they had eaten because if they hadn’t, he was sure he would be far drunker then he was. He was only a little bit tipsy.

“Shit, its late,” Bokuto muttered, noticing the time. It was almost 1 o’clock. “What time is the last train?”

Akaashi looked over at the clock. “12.45 I think.”

“Missed it,” Bokuto chuckled, placing his glass down and pushing himself to his feet. “Guess I can walk home. I should be going though as it may take me awhile.”

“Wait,” Akaashi stood too, his eyes only slightly glassy. “Why don’t you stay over? It’s late and walking will take ages. I have a spare futon in the cupboard.” He gave a genuine smile to Bokuto, who returned it.

“Are you sure that’s okay?” He replied, preferring the idea of staying with Akaashi then walking home in the middle of the night.

“Of course, I’d really like that.” Akaashi shuffled between his feet, looking away from Bokuto.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” Bokuto coughed. 

They stood in silence, Bokuto trying to think of something to say while the sudden realisation hit him that he would be sleeping next to Akaashi. He’d see him sleep, hear his breathing while he dreamed. Get to see the other in his pyjamas. It was all so exciting.

“I’ll grab the futon,” Akaashi mumbled, moving to walk past Bokuto, eyes downcast and face red. Bokuto took a deep breath, moving before he gave himself time to think. He reached out, grabbing Akaashi’s wrist and bringing the other to a gentle stop. Akaashi stood besides Bokuto, looking down at their hands before moving his eyes back to meet Bokuto’s.

“Erm,” Bokuto started, letting himself sink into the pull of Akaashi’s eyes.

“Hmm?” Akaashi lifted an eyebrow, eyes inviting Bokuto in.

Taking a deep, low breath, Bokuto looked Akaashi over, his shirt now crumbled from where he’d been sitting and a few extra buttons undone at the top. Akaashi himself was looking at Bokuto through his eyelashes, eyes flicking up and down his body. There was a sense of tension in the air, like they both were communicating without saying anything.

Bokuto wasn’t sure who moved first, but in a second his hands moved and were cupping Akaashi’s face, Bokuto slamming his lips against the others. However, he brought their lips together with a bit too much force and they slid to the side before Bokuto quickly corrected them and brought his so they were flush together. Akaashi had grabbed the side of Bokuto’s hips, squeezing them tight, letting out a little ‘ _epp’_ when they initially made contact with one another.

Before long Bokuto had pushed his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth, who accepted it willingly. Their kissing was hungry, desperate, and passionate. They both wanted this, they wanted each other, wanted to feel each other. Akaashi pushed Bokuto backwards until the back of his knees caught on the bed and buckled, sending him back and lying on the bed. Akaashi wasn’t far behind him, straddling his hips and returning to kissing him almost instantly. Bokuto moved his hands to entangle in Akaashi’s hair, letting one travel down his back and running it over the top of his bum.

“Eek,” Akaashi jumped when Bokuto squeezed his bum, pulling back a little from the other for the first time. His face was bright red and Bokuto was sure he was much the same. “Bokuto-san,” he gave a flirtatious smirk. 

“I couldn’t help it. Your bum is so amazing.”

Akaashi’s eyes went wide at this and he pushed his hands off of Bokuto’s chest, moving further away from him.

“Bokuto-san,” he was blushing deeply and Bokuto moved his hands to hold Akaashi’s hips. “How drunk are you?” He looked away from Bokuto as he spoke, clearly embarrassed.

“Only a little tipsy,” he replied honestly. “I know everything I’m doing.”

“Me too,” Akaashi smiled, looking back and meeting his eyes again. He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Bokuto’s lips, sliding his hands up so they rested either side of Bokuto’s face. He pushed away after a few moments.

“What?” Bokuto asked, suddenly concerned. Had he done something wrong?

“Sorry, I was just thinking. Maybe we don’t need to get the futon out.” Akaashi was clearly embarrassed by what he was implying but Bokuto couldn’t suppress his grin.

“I don’t think we will.” He pulled Akaashi back down with the hand that had re-entangled in his hair and brought their lips back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh - another chapter done! I enjoyed this one, except struggled a little with the kissing scene at the end (need to do some more research on these scenes haha) but hope it turned out okay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the support I've received for this piece - it is not going unnoticed <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend has created a new literacy journal which accepts worldwide submissions and is free to submit to. If you're a writer check out the details here and maybe submit something :) https://www.rossturnerbooks.com/superlative

Bokuto got home the next morning by 9am. He hadn’t wanted to leave Akaashi’s so early, not after the amazing night they’d together, but Akaashi had work and although had offered Bokuto to stay, he’d chosen to head home. He was sure Kuroo would have questions about why he’d not come home last night or what they’d got up to, but he’d be asleep this early on a Sunday so Bokuto knew he was safe for now. Or, that’s what he’d thought. What he hadn’t expected was to get home and find a very grumpy Kuroo sitting on their sofa beside a very awake and curious Oikawa.

“What are you doing here so early?” Bokuto asked, shrugging his jacket off and slumping in the free armchair across the room, facing both of his friends.

“That’s what I wanted to know too, when he came banging on the door at 8.30,” Kuroo was giving Oikawa daggers.

“I think the real question here is why is Bokuto coming home from a second date at 9am the next morning? I popped round to see how it went last night, like the great friend I am, and I’m guessing from the fact you stayed over it went very well.” Oikawa looked far too smug for a Sunday morning and Bokuto inwardly groaned.

“I’m a grown up I can stay out all night,” he was very obviously deflecting, but that was okay.

“Yeah, but this is you, you don’t do that. What happened?” Even Kuroo looked amused now.

“Nothing happened,” Bokuto blushed, spluttering his words out.

“As if, you’re a beetroot. Did you have sex?” Oikawa was straight to the point as always and Kuroo looked on edge waiting for the reply.

“No, we didn’t” Bokutos heart was racing.

“But you did _something_ right?” Kuroo raised a curious eyebrow and Bokuto just looked away from the pair, confirming their suspicions.

“Knew it. How was it? Was it just you doing things to him or did he touch you too?”

“Oikawa,” Bokuto stunned, looking at him in shock.

“Fine, don’t give me the details, but I’m happy for you. You clearly really like this guy.”

“Dream guy,” Kuroo muttered behind a snigger. Bokuto shot him a glare, hoping to hide it from Oikawa, but he was too on the ball to miss a trick.

“Dream guy? What do you mean?” Oikawa looked between the pair curiously, watching them exchange a glare/smirk.

“Nothing,” Bokuto muttered, giving Kuroo a pleading look.

“Oh, come on tell me. That’s mean, keeping secrets from me,” Oikawa let out a pout, giving Bokuto puppy eyes, who was instantly getting sucked in, he could tell.

“It’s just embarrassing,” Bokuto tried, seeing if reasoning would work. It didn’t, Oikawa continued to pout and pleaded with Bokuto until he sighed and gave in.

Bokuto explained the whole situation, not in great detail, only sharing the information that was essentially required and, for his credit, Oikawa listened silently the whole time and didn’t try and interrupt.

“This is incredible, its like out of a movie or something. Its fate right, fate has brought you together?” Oikawa was on his feet, giving grand gestures with every word he spoke. There was a light in his eyes which was far too bright for the time of day it was.

“I’m not sure I believe in fate,” Bokuto commented, scratching the back of his head nervously. “But its definitely weird, I’ll admit that.”

“Now, serious question time,” Oikawa retook his seat, placing his hands on his lap and facing Bokuto with a very serious expression on his face. So severe it took Bokuto back, not used to seeing his friend look that way.

“What is it?” Bokuto glanced at Kuroo for support but found the others eyes had closed and his chest with lifting gently, he’d fallen asleep. Bokuto couldn’t help but give a slight smile at his friend before turning back to face the issue at hand.

“Well, obviously meeting this guy is great and amazing, but do you actually like him? Or are you convincing yourself to like him because you think you should?”

Bokuto tilted his head at his friend, letting the words sink in. He’d never thought of it that way before, never considered that the way he was feeling could be forced. Was it? He had little experience in dating but knew he’d never felt _this_ way before. Did everything feel more exciting because of his dreams or was it because Akaashi was just so great.

“I really like him.” And it was true. Dream aside, fate forgotten, Akaashi was everything Bokuto had ever wanted in a partner. He was kind, took an interest in Bokuto and was able to keep up with his competitive side. He got shy and blushed, which made him look so cute, but also managed to look sexy and cool all the time. He made Bokuto laugh and his heart had never felt so happy. Nothing was being forced, that was for sure.

“That’s all that matters then,” Oikawa stood again, bewitching smile back on his face. “I’m happy for you Bok-chan.”

Bokuto stood to meet him, smiling too. Maybe telling Oikawa the details wasn’t a bad thing after all. “Thanks Oikawa.”

He showed the other out, leaving Kuroo to sleep while Oikawa insisted he’d call them later about plans for the upcoming week. When he was gone, Bokuto returned to the living room to lay a blanket over Kuroo and make him more comfortable on the sofa. The latter didn’t even stir. Clearly he’d had another late night. On the way to his own room, Bokuto poked his head in Kuroo’s room and found Kenma fast asleep in his bed, confirming they had definitely not slept for long. He closed the door as quietly as he could, letting him sleep, before heading to his own room for a nap. He too hadn’t really slept much.

…

A week past and Bokuto found himself falling more and more for Akaashi with every text and phone call they had. The more they spoke, the more he felt his guard going down and knew that he was becoming beyond comfortable with the other. Akaashi seemed to be opening up as well, he had a witty side which Bokuto hadn’t expected but it pleased him none the less. He didn’t give into Bokuto’s pouting much, which Kuroo had commented was a good thing. Bokuto apparently needed someone to keep him in check.

“Did Akaashi watch the game?” Kuroo asked, leaning over Bokuto and looking down at his phone. Bokuto rushed to hide it against his chest, causing Kuroo to smirk.

They were on their way back from playing Hiroshima, having won their first official match of the season. As it was away Akaashi hadn’t been able to come and watch but he had indeed watched it on the TV and had sent Bokuto multiple texts giving him a bit of a running commentary of his thoughts of the game. It was so cute and Bokuto wanted to sit alone and gush over the absolute cuteness of Akaashi but knew Kuroo and Oikawa would just tease him, so he was trying to keep his cool.

“He did, yeah, he said congrats to us all. Said we all played really well.”

“Control your blush,” Oikawa teased, sitting across from them at the airport. Being in the top volleyball league meant they had to travel far to their games, so they’d have to get planes a lot, which was something Bokuto was excited about experiencing.

“Leave him, he’s in love,” Kuroo teased, poking Bokuto’s cheek.

“I love that it’s not me we’re teasing anymore,” Oikawa laugh while Bokuto just glared at both of his friends. He wished they could go back to teasing Oikawa.

They sat in silence while they waited for their plane, the rest of the team and coaches milling around, stretching their legs, getting some food. For the first time since joining FC Tokyo, Bokuto really felt he was a professional. He’d made it.

His phone buzzed in his hand and Bokuto looked down at the message from Akaashi.

_What time do you land? Would I be able to see you?_

His heart skipped a beat. He wanted nothing more then to see Akaashi, they’d been unable to meet all week, not since Bokuto had stayed the night and he wanted to see the other again, maybe continue where they’d left off last week, although that thought led to many other inappropriate ones so Bokuto decided not to go down that trail of thought and instead wrote a quick reply.

_Oikawa and Kenma are coming over for take away and a film. I reckon we’ll be back at mine by 8pm. Would you like to come over? You can stay._

It took Akaashi a few minutes to reply with a _Yes_ which Bokuto responded to with his address just before they were called to start boarding the plane.

…

When Bokuto opened the door to Akaashi, he found him looking apprehensive, hands holding each other in front of him and eyes downcast.

“Hey,” Bokuto greeted warmly, hoping his enthusiasm would encourage Akaashi to relax. It was his first time visiting Bokuto and Kuroo’s home, so he was likely to be nervous, but hopefully not for long.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Akaashi stepped into the hallway, Bokuto taking his coat from him and hanging it on the stand. Akaashi slipped off his shoes and followed Bokuto down the hallway.

“This is my room,” Bokuto pointed at the door as they passed. “Bathroom, Kuroo’s room and the living room and kitchen are down here.” At the end of the corridor, Bokuto pushed the last door open and stood aside for Akaashi to walk past him and into the room.

“Aka-chan,” Oikawa cheered as the younger man entered. Oikawa held up the 3rd beer he was already halfway through in greeting.

“You’ll have to excuse these two,” Kenma mumbled, eyeing Oikawa and Kuroo, both whose cheeks were blush stained from alcohol. “They are celebrating their win.”

“It’s okay,” Akaashi laughed and Bokuto noticed his shoulder relax a touch. “Well done, you all played so well.”

“Ohhh, thanks!” Kuroo smirked, hiccupping between words.

“I played the best though,” Oikawa looked at Akaashi for confirmation, who stood still, taken a back.

Bokuto smirked behind him, taking his arm and laying it around Akaashi’s shoulder. “Oikawa, obviously Akaashi thought I played the best so shut your trap.” He stuck his tongue out at his friend to show off his full maturity but felt Akaashi’s shoulders raise up and down as he laughed beneath him.

They joined the group, Bokuto letting Akaashi sit on the sofa while he sat on the floor beside him, leaning his elbow on the space between him and Kenma.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa gave the other two in depth details of the game, despite both of the younger men watching it on the television. They humoured them. Bokuto joined his friends drinking and Akaashi took one as well.

“What did you do today?” Bokuto asked Akaashi while the others were distracted. He shifted his elbows so they were leaning on Akaashi’s knees, chin rested in his palms. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto and the warmth of his eyes travelled down to meet his. Bokuto felt so comfortable, leaning on Akaashi and feeling how firm his legs were beneath him.

“I hung out at the studio on campus for a while then went to the campus bar because they were showing the volleyball game. A few of my friends were around so I saw them.” Akaashi blushed and Bokuto was curious if there was more to the story. He shifted in his seat, moving to tuck his legs under him.

“What’re you not telling me?” He poked Akaashi’s cheek, which only made his blush darken.

“Well, I told my friends about you. They didn’t believe me though, said they’d have to meet you, if you want to one day?” Akaashi didn’t meet Bokuto’s eyes, which the latter was thankful for because the expression that spread across his face was far too gleeful to look cool.

“Hell yeah, that would be so awesome! I didn’t know your friends liked volleyball too, I’d love to meet them.” Akaashi met his gaze again, a small smile spreading across his face.

“Really?” He asked, as if shocked Bokuto would be so willing. Of course he would, it made him excited Akaashi wanted them to meet _him_.

Bokuto leant his weight forward, shifting his body up, using Akaashi’s knees as a hoist. He stopped when he was head height with the other, moving across and brushing his lips softly against Akaashi’s. It was slow and their lips lingered, Akaashi moving his arm to grip around Bokuto’s, holding him in place.

“Get a roooooom” Kuroo shouted from across the floor, stretching his foot out and pushing Bokuto with it.

“Leave them, they’re so cute,” Oikawa coo’ed, leaning over Kenma and watching the pair with doe eyes.

“I forgot you guys were here,” Bokuto laughed, scratching the back of his head and steading himself back into a sitting position. He chanced a glance over at Akaashi who for once wasn’t blushing but instead was laughing.

“Well don’t, or you won’t get any food.” Kuroo frisbeed the menu over to them, which Bokuto reached to catch. They ordered Chinese food.

…

The group spent the night playing card games, chatting and drinking. Bokuto kept to his limit of 2 beers, not liking to drink a lot as he didn’t want to affect his training. He was happy watching his friends, Kuroo and Oikawa getting more competitive as the games and drinks went on. Every so often Bokuto would flit his eyes unconsciously to Akaashi, who was sat by his side now. The man always held a neutral expression that Bokuto couldn’t read but the smile he gave off occasionally and the small laugh helped Bokuto feel at ease that he was okay. Knowing how rowdy his friends were, Bokuto wanted to make sure Akaashi wasn’t overwhelmed. He wanted him to feel comfortable with his friends.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi hiccupped a few hours later, head limply lying on the older boys shoulder as they watched Kenma destroy everyone at Mario Kart.

“Yes,” Bokuto looked down at him, allowing Yoshi to smash into the wall before steadying his kart.

“I’m happy.” He whispered it gently but the sound sent shivers down Bokuto’s spine. A knot was forming in his chest and he couldn’t help himself from gulping.

“Me too,” Bokuto whispered back after a moment, coming in last place for that round. Akaashi had given up playing a few rounds back, eyes becoming heavy from the alcohol. Bokuto was indescribably happy.

At 3am Kuroo called it a night, which was early by his standards, but from the intensely sexual look he kept giving Kenma, who was doing his best to ignore it, Kuroo had no plans of going to sleep.

“I’m crashing on the sofa,” Oikawa called, stretching his arms high above his head as he stood.

“I’ll grab you the spare duvet,” Kuroo was quick off the couch and out of the room to retrieve the duvet.

“I’d say your in for a hellish night,” Bokuto smirked to Kenma, who only replied with a blush and an eye roll. Bokuto himself shifted off the sofa, careful not to move Akaashi too much, who had fallen asleep over an hour ago. When he was standing on his feet he looked down at the man, long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, mouth slightly parted and breathing evenly. What to do with him now?

“Want a hand with him?” Kuroo was back, dumping Oikawa’s blankets on the floor. Bokuto shook his head at his friend, shifting to bend over and, as best he could, lifted Akaashi off the sofa bridal style. Surprisingly, the other didn’t stir, instead sunk his head closer into Bokuto’s shoulder making a _mmmm_ sound as he did.

“Damn he’s cute,” Oikawa mused, winking at Bokuto as he began to leave the room. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“No, don’t do anything he would,” Kenma corrected, earning himself a high five from Kuroo and a faux offended glare from Oikawa.

“G’night all,” Bokuto coo’ed, leaving the living room and heading down to his bedroom. With difficulty he managed to turn the knob and get inside, using his head to flick the light on. Bokuto placed Akaashi gently on his bed, closest to the wall, and tucked him under the light blanket he had for the warmer weather. He himself probably wouldn’t sleep under anything, the air was slightly sticky and Bokuto felt the heat far too much.

After getting changed Bokuto turned the light off and scooted in next to Akaashi, careful not to wake him. The moving of the bed did nothing to stir the man and Bokuto noted how deeply he must be as a sleeper. Was this the alcohols affects or just Akaashi in general? He hadn’t noticed it last week.

It didn’t take Bokuto long to drift to sleep, matching his own breathing to Akaashi’s.

…

_“You’re so good at volleyball,” a small boy muttered, watching from the bench as Bokuto threw a ball into the air, jumped and smashed the ball over the net._

_“Thanks,” a younger Bokuto smiled, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead._

_“You could be a volleyball player one day, you so should!” The boy was an enthusiastic underclassmen and Bokuto acknowledged his words with a smirk. He would become a volleyball player he decided._

_Running home after school, Bokuto couldn’t wait to tell his mum his new dream. But somehow, when he turned the corner of their road, he found all the houses on fire while a lone car sat in the street, engulfed in flames. What was going on?_

_“Help!” Bokuto called, hearing a more mature voice leave his body then the 11 year old one he’d been expecting. He looked over himself, he was 24 again. Without paying too much attention to the change in his age, he ran towards the car, noticing it as his mums. The closer he got the louder he could hear screaming. Was it coming from him?_

_A volleyball rolled towards him, coming straight from the car. He picked it up, thrashing his head around to see where it had come from, there was no one insight. He looked back the ball, twisting it around in his hands. Writing was marked on one side in blue marker pen. It read ‘Bokuto Kotaro, Japans Ace’._

_Bokuto fell to his knees, screaming into the ball. The handwriting was his mums. He hadn’t even told her his dream of being a volleyball player yet._

“Shit,” Bokuto bolted upright in bed, panting heavily, and taking a hand to grasp his chest, breathing coming out a lot thicker and faster as if he’d been running.

“Bokuto?” The man in question almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name, whipping around in his bed to look at the side and see Akaashi’s sleepy eyes meet his.

“Sorry,” he panted, taking deep breaths to control his heart. The panic in his chest was intense.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi was upright now, shuffling over to Bokuto and taking a hand to push sweat stuck hair away from his forehead.

“Just a bad dream,” Bokuto muttered between breaths. This was a bad one, he couldn’t clam down.

“I’ll grab some water,” Akaashi pushed himself to the end of the bed and quickly dashed out of the room. Bokuto listened to his footsteps hastily moving down the corridor, glancing down at the clock. It was 8am.

By the time Akaashi had returned, Bokuto’s breathing was regulated and he had swung his legs off the edge of his bed, sitting with his hands on his knees and looking at the floor. Akaashi placed the glass on the bedside table and took a tentative seat next to Bokuto, gently leaning over and placing a hand on his.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Bokuto breathed, sending an awkward sideways glance to Akaashi. He was mortified in truth, getting worked up and letting Akaashi see him like his. This wasn’t the cool guy act he was trying to give the other.

“Never say sorry, are you okay?” Akaashi squeezed his hand and moved himself closer to Bokuto, forehead coming to rest against Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I’m all sweaty,” Bokuto quickly protested, trying to squirm away but Akaashi was strong and held him in a vice like grip.

“Stop moving, I don’t mind.” He moved his head to the side to look up at Bokuto. “Actually, I kind of like it.” He sent the older man a sly grin which completely took him by surprise and he choked on the water that was in his mouth. Akaashi burst out laughing, while rubbing Bokuto’s back as his choking moved into a coughing fit.

“Dude, don’t say stuff like that to me, I’ll get the wrong idea.” Bokuto finally muttered, placing the glass back down.

“What wrong idea? That’s the exact _right_ idea.” Akaashi’s grin never left his face and Bokuto felt comforted, mind distracted from what had woken him.

“Maybe you should come over after training then,” Bokuto smirked, taking his free hand to move some of Akaashi’s curls from in front of his eyes and tuck them behind his ear.

“Don’t tempt me.” Akaashi squeezed his hand tighter and Bokuto couldn’t help leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Akaashi’s temple.

“Do you want to sleep more?” Bokuto asked softly, he himself had only had about 5 hours so was still pretty tired. Akaashi nodded, lifting himself off of Bokuto. He turned to the other and gently pushed him back on the bed. Bokuto shifted so he was closer to the wall and opened his arm out to Akaashi, which he quickly shuffled into, laying his neck on the arm and facing his body towards Bokuto.

“Try and sleep peacefully,” Akaashi mumbled eyes already closed but hand coming up to rest on Bokuto’s chest.

“I will,” Bokuto replied closing his own eyes, the weight of Akaashi on his arm comforting to him. He felt that maybe he would sleep better, because Akaashi was right there with him and that reassurance with enough to send him into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter even though I was struggling at the beginning. As always, thanks for the continued support from you all - it never goes unnoticed :D 
> 
> Things are going to start getting a little more serious in the next few chapters (although I'm sure fluff will still exist because I just can't help myself) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
